The White Tiger Within 2: The Zhou Temple
by NettikGirl
Summary: Ray's been having nightmares of the downfall of his village since the curse incident. A trip to China reveals his worst fear. And the curse claims another victim. One of the BladeBreakers. Can Ray help Kai overcome it? Tears Of Eternal Darkness Writes!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!! OKAY?!  
  
Thank you.   
  
Now, here is the sequel. I started it pretty early, I know, but I'm trying to do my best, okay?  
  
Here we go.

* * *

_ There was once a foul time of history for the village of the White Tigers.  
  
A time where everything, was encased in darkness. Everything. Due to the acts of an outsider and hermit, known as Rikusanu. An evil producer of Yin, and a person who desperately tried to seek a way to destroy the balance of Yin and Yang. The source of all life, back then.  
  
He had absolutely no mercy. No mercy at all, whatsoever. The man was twisted, and evil. He was a dark soul, blackening the days of the White Tigers. He conjured up spells and curses, to bring horrible devastation upon the village, for he had hated all life, since the death of his family.  
  
Nothing could destroy him. He was a weaver of Yin, and Yin alone. He was a cruel, tyrant of the past.  
  
Finally, after weaving curses of famine, drought and disease, he created a final spell. Just for his own twisted amusement. The other spells he'd created had ceased to amuse him any more. He'd conjured up an intimidating, and most painful curse.  
  
The following words were chanted in order to summon the curse. This spell, which caused much suffering to the victim.  
  
Qing ci zhou jiao hong shou.  
  
Wang nei hei.  
  
Xiang wang ling, yu san yue  
  
Yu ai zhou.  
  
This was placed upon an elder child, who lived near the outskirts of the village. He was easily placed under the horrifying spell, as he was one without complete alertness. He had been caught in a time of distraction, and as the curse was weaved, the boy's will was covered in darkness, and he underwent a terrible transformation.  
  
This curse transformed the boy into a white tiger, as the moon grew blood red. Blinded, he would destroy, or ruthlessly murder any villager in his way. If the spell carried on for more than 5 days, the moon would begin to affect others, trying to lull them under the spell.  
  
Every night, the same thing happened. The moon glowed a haunting scarlet, and the boy would become a white tiger, whom he had no control over. Every night he would accidentally kill an innocent villager. And every night, Rikusanu would watch the scene with twisted pleasure.  
  
This boy, had been known as Driger. One of the kindest of his people. So it was a tragedy when he fell victim to the spell. People never suspected the boy, but one night, when he had unconsciously slain an heir to the Elder, the villagers began to build up hate towards the beast.  
  
Finally, one night the villagers hunted down the tiger, and managed to shoot the tiger with a stonehead arrow. An extremely fatal, killing blow to all who felt it. It sunk into his very heart, opening the unfortunate victim's eyes from the curse.  
  
Everything changed. The moon's scarlet vanished, replaced by pure white. The fear over the village vanished. And the boy, Driger, changed back before their shock-turned eyes.  
  
It was a sad moment, as the boy smiled and uttered an apology with his very last breath.  
  
After a meeting with the Elder, the villagers decided that the culprit behind all this was none other than Rikusanu. The entire village, man woman and child, instantly rushed up to the Zhou Temple, situated deep in the forest, in which the man they had so feared, dwelled.  
  
The attack was unexpected, and Rikusanu had no time to weave a spell, before he was slaughtered by the Elder himself......_  
  
Lee traced his fingers over the yellowish, crumpled, ancient page, as he read each word with fascination, and fear. The wind blew through the pages as he continued to read, to find out the origin of the curse.  
  
The curse that his best friend had so endured.  
  
Lee was sitting on the bank of a lake, positioned near the village, yet surrounded by the forest. Next to him was a stump, fashioned out as a beydish. It was covered in several slashes, as the echoes of the beyblades that had battled in there. They would pass into mind of anyone who set their eyes upon it.  
  
The neko jin slowly got up, closing the old book with a frustrated sigh. The print was so old, it had faded out in the last few pages.  
  
Staring up at the darkening sky, he decided it was best if he returned to the village. With the ancient book held by his side, and Galeon inside his pocket, he turned around and walked into the forest, intent on getting back by sundown. Since Ray's incident, the villagers had become quite paranoid.  
  
He only gave the sky a quick glance while he walked. Unlike his friend, he was hardly interested in the stars at all, despite their beauty. He only kept his mind focused on getting back to the village.  
  
As he walked through the woods, twigs snapped beneath his feet as he made his way through. Rotted leaves covered the soil completely, preventing any sight towards it.  
  
It took a few minutes of walking through the forest, when Lee realized something out of the ordinary.  
  
There were far too many twigs on the ground than usual. Something wasn't right. He stared upwards, to see the torn branches of several dead trees towering over him. The sight made the eyes of the neko-jin slit in fear.  
  
A scream rang out in the direction of the village. At the same time, smoke invaded Lee's nostrils, and he ran, flat out, to the direction of the village, his heart beating rapidly.  
  
Something definitely wasn't right. Not at all.  
  
He dropped the book as he ran. It landed on the rotted, dampened leaves, open on the page where the legend was. He was getting more panicked by the minute. His speed increased. It felt like his village was moving away from him as he got closer.  
  
Finally, the neko jin reached the village, after what had seemed like hours.  
  
He stared. In silence, despite the chaos in his sight.  
  
His eyes grew watery. The sight was overbearing. Unbelievable. He couldn't move. He was too shocked. The screams and sounds in his ears were faded.  
  
The sight remained in his pale amber eyes, until a pain struck the back of his head, rendering the boy unconscious....  
  
At that time, in Tokyo, Japan, a scream rang out in a certain dojo......

* * *

NG: OKAY OKAY! SO IT WAS SHORT! Gomen, well, this is just the prologue, so I'm KINDA excused......  
  
Sadly, I have school tomorrow, so no updating for a while. I'll try to get the next chappie up soon, okay? Now, this is a question. Kai's gonna be cursed in this fic, so which animal will he become? A phoenix or a wolf? (I was planning on wolf, but if you want....(Shrugs))  
  
2BC 


	2. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

* * *

A scream, filled with none other than absolute fear, echoed throughout a certain dojo in Japan. In the star-filled night. The moon gleamed brighter, more harsh, as the occupants of the dojo snapped awake.

"Hey! I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

The highly American accented voice of Tyson's grandfather tore through the door, as the scream abruptly stopped, letting silence fill the night air once again.

"Ray?!"

The room's entire focus weighted on the shaking neko-jin, who was sitting up on his bed mat, facing downwards.

He was sweaty. He was breathing hard. His hair seemed plastered on one side of his face, as the sticky sweat rolled down his face. His amber orbs were wide with fright, filled with absolute terror. Shaky breaths leaked out of his mouth, as he tried to calm himself. But was barely coming close to doing so.

Shutting his fear-filled eyes, he rushed out of bed, kicking the sheets off and rushed out the nearby screen door, slamming it hard behind him, as he rushed forth into the cold, windy night.

The wind enveloped him as he ran, eyes shadowed. He could barely hear his friends calling out behind him. He could barely feel the chill surrounding his body as he ran, despite only wearing his undershirt and trousers. His extremely long ponytail snaked out behind him, whipping this way and that, aided by the restless wind.

He didn't know how long he ran. He was driven by so much fear, so much sadness.

So much pain.

He staggered forward a few more steps before collapsing hard onto the cold ground. His nightmare once again rushed through his mind. Tears fell from his tightly closed eyes.

He couldn't face it. He'd seen what had happened in that nightmare. He curled up on the spot, shutting his eyes even tighter. He'd seen it.

He'd seen the destruction of his village. As if it had happened. Just then. He's seen Lee, Mariah and Gary. He'd seen the Elder, too.

They weren't safe.

hr

"Ray!"

The remaining BladeBreakers in the dojo, struggled to stand up, as they weren't as awake as their nightmare-driven team mate.

Kai stood up, staring at the slammed screen door. He knew something wasn't right. He knew that, from the bottom of his heart.

Something involving his village, possibly? He wasn't a mind reader, but he knew if there was anything to upset Ray, it would be outside the lines of the White Tigers.

"Ray, are you okay?!" Tyson yelled, opening the door. "Ray!"

He paused, as a saddened look came over his dark brown eyes.

"Ray...."

Kai rushed over to the doorway.

He paused, feeling the exact same pity as his younger team mate

A few metres away, near the centre of the courtyard, his Chinese team mate curled up on the ground, shaking violently. His eyes were shadowed by his silky black hair, yet the trails of tears leaking down his face were still visible amongst the moonlight.

The wind rippled through his clothes, yet were never noticed by the heart stricken BladeBreaker whatsoever. His mind still remained on the horrifying nightmare, and it never left it.

"Ray....Are you okay, dude?" Max asked, taking a step forward, but a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, pulling him back. The blond haired boy turned around, to see Kai with a solemn expression, yet a soft look in his eyes.

"Leave him alone. He needs time to think."

Tyson opened his mouth to protest, when Kai's soulful eyes travelled over to him.

"This is something he must do himself. If he receives more help by relying on us, his strength will weaken. It's best if he comforts himself alone. Although we are his team mates....doing something like that isn't anything we can do. Anything we can strengthen."

Kai turned from his team mate.

"All we can do is keep faith in him. That is the only, and strongest thing we can do."

The slate haired boy walked back inside, without turning back, his confused team mates staring after.

But despite their captain's words, they stood in the cold, harsh night. Watching their shivering team mate. Watching over. Refusing to leave him, alone in this state. Alone, with only the starry sky above him. Kai was wrong.

They weren't going to leave him.

They were a team.

And it would remain that way.

* * *

Light streamed down through the thin, wispy clouds of morning as the birds twittered in the nearby trees. The sky was a brilliant blue, although lacking the twinkling stars. The sun shone brightly into the morning, making the neko jin stir awake.

His amber orbs blinking sleepily, he realized he was still outside, although as a token of friendship from his team mates, a warm blanket had been draped over the Chinese blader before the rest had retreated inside.

A small smile appeared on Ray's pale, sleepy face before he slowly sat up, and stretched for a while with a yawn that revealed his long canines.

He stood up, picking up the blanket and hanging it over his shoulder before walking back inside to where his snoring team mates slept.

His already alert amber eyes scanned his team's sleeping forms. None were awake. Not even Kai, who was usually training outside at this hour.

Dropping the blanket onto the hard, timber floor, Ray wandered back outside, stretching his tired arms for an extended amount of time, before rubbing his upper shoulder in minor pain. He shouldn't have slept outside in such an uncomfortable position.

Blinking again, he stared upwards at the cloudless, blue sky. Despite his preferred opinion of the night sky, he smiled. He had to admit, it was also quite beautiful.

_ Master Ray.... _

Ray's smile vanished, and his gaze travelled to his waist pocket. A green glow was making its way through the brownish fabric. The neko jin snatched out the object out and stared in surprise, gripping it tightly.

"Driger?" He whispered. He hadn't heard the bit beast speak to him in a long time.

_ Yes, Master Ray. I need to speak to you. _

Ray looked around behind him, checking if his team mates were still asleep. Then, sensing no sign of consciousness, he walked over to the centre of the courtyard, where the small pond glistened in the sun.

He stepped up onto a rock, before taking a sitting position with his legs crossed, staring upon his blade, which rested upon his hand.

"What is it?" He whispered.

_ You are aware of your nightmares, young master. _

The neko jin sighed softly. He was hoping that this topic would've remained untouched.

"Yeah." He nodded, wearily. He closed his eyes, gently, as he asked a question.

One that he wasn't too sure about wanting to know the answer to.

"Is there something about them......I should know?"

_ ...What you should know, Master Ray....is that what you see in them....is not far from the truth. _

Ray's eyes shot open, and he almost ended up falling into the water in shock. He immediately stood up, gripping Driger tightly.

"What are you saying?! Driger, please answer me! Please!"

But the bit beast left his master's distressed mind, not wanting to upset him further.

"Driger, _ PLEASE! _ "

No voice came to comfort Ray. Nothing. Suddenly, the raven haired boy let out an angered cry, his eyes slitted.

" _ DRIGER, IF YOU DON'T.....I'LL....I'LL... _ " The neko jin tried to think up a threat towards his bit beast. But instead, sorrow consumed him completely, and he ended up falling to his knees in disbelief.

He shut his eyes, and started shaking violently, in fear. In fear of what had happened to his home.

"Driger...."

He choked back sobs, as tears started streaming down his face.

" _Please.... _ "

It pained Driger to leave his master like this. But he knew he couldn't explain any further towards him. He couldn't know the truth.

Not yet.

Ray reopened his watery amber eyes. They were full of defeat. He knew something horrible had happened. He knew his village was in peril.

Ray stood up, and stared up at the sky. A small, grim look of determination crossed his face.

_ Mom....Dad....I'll help them...._

I know I will. 

* * *

NG: Holey Moley, guys. (Laughs nervously) It's, uh....been a while, huh?

(ducks random objects)

Well, I know that chap was a little boring, but things start happening in the next one.

Kai: So I was cold in this chap? (sighs) For once, you're not making me lose my dignity....

What makes you think it'll be like that for the rest of the fic?

Kai: OO

Anyway, I'm sorry Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa, but I think I'll go along with a wolf...GOMEN!!

And YanLan....I kinda forgot the translation.....;;

Well, I'll try updating sooner, okay?

2BC


	3. Unleashing the White Tiger Within

Disclaimer: It was in the first chapter.....--;;

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the brilliant blue sky of day. Shining solo, and much brighter than the light of the night, the moon. Unaccompanied by the stars. Yet, it was alone, and stronger that way.

The lush green trees surrounded the plain building of Tyson's dojo. The sun shone through the green leaves, making the dew received from last night sparkle beautifully in the light.

_Inside _the dojo, however, there was quite a different scene.

"YOU ARE _SO _DEAD, TYSON!!"

Max stared, his huge blue eyes wide with shock, and curled back his lips, trying in complete vain not to laugh. Kenny hid behind Dizzi, shaking violently in fear, and pretended to type. Ray was raising an eyebrow, and at the same time, cracking a grin.

Tyson however, was standing with his back against the wall, shaking in fear and staring in terror at his furious team captain, who was holding up Dranzer with a pair of chopsticks, dripping with soy sauce and a little bit of wasabi.

"Tyson, I swear you're blind. Really." Kai hissed, a death glare written all over his eyes. "_MY BEYBLADE IS **NOT **A PIECE OF SUSHI!!!!"_

The navy haired dragon blader bit his lip, and held his hands up, trying to look innocent.

"I only actually _sucked _on it for a few seconds......"

Kai dropped the blade almost abruptly, his face turning pale. Everyone else was laughing uncontrollably in the background while Tyson fidgeted nervously.

The team captain sighed, and picked his blade up again with the chopsticks. It had left a huge stain of soy on the shining timber floor.

Judging by how strict Tyson's grandpa was about keeping the floor clean, Kai already had his work cut out for him. With a final death glare aiming directly at Tyson, the team captain left the room to wash his blade. Thoroughly, I might add.

Max was still laughing. "Man, the _look _on Kai's face!" He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in uncontrollable giggling. But at the same time, he knocked over a bowl of Froot Loops and milk. The white liquid spilled, splashing all over the floor.

Kai peered through the doorway. Strike two.

Ray was starting to see what Kai was up to. He slowly stood up, and began to creep away from the others, failing to notice the spilled cereal in front of him.

Tyson cracked a grin as Ray let out a gasp as he had suddenly no control over his footing. He slipped, and suddenly thrust out his back leg to support him, sadly making him end up sliding forward into a paper door, lining the dojo.

The neko jin swore loudly in Chinese as he crashed through the door, and ended up outside in the pond with a huge splash.

Muffled laughter was heard from inside the dojo, as Ray sat up, his dripping, raven coloured hair flopped over his face. He wiped it off, his pupils narrowing to slits, glaring at his laughing team mates through the hole in the door.

Sighing, he stood up, his clothes heavy with water and completely soaked. He grabbed his frontal fabric and squeezed the water out. (A/N: Y'know, that part of his outfit that hangs on his front and back. Chinese warrior thingy. XD)

He then walked off, almost tripping over the side of the pond as he left.

He walked through the courtyard, completely drenched, despite his earlier attempts to dry himself. But he didn't mind. Even as the chilly wind streaked through his wet clothes, leaving a shiver down his spine, he smiled. It felt....nice. It wasn't....a piercing cold....

It was soft. Even comforting.

Ray suddenly heard an angry yell from behind, and spun around, eyes wide.

"AHHHH!! HEY, GRAMPS, IT WASN'T ME!! I-I WAS JUST-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO SCRUB THIS FREAKIN' FLOOR!!!??"

Ray bit his lip, as he spotted the sight. Tyson was on his back, his grandpa pointing his wooden kendo stick down at his grandson, rage written all over his eyes.

Slowly, the neko jin walked away from the fuming old man, who was now grabbing Tyson by the ear.

Deciding to take a small walk in the neighbourhood to dry his clothes a little, he stepped outside the dojo courtyard and onto the road.

He slid his hands into his pockets and stared up into the deep blue midday sky. The wind streaked throughout his raven hair as he strolled slowly away from the dojo's entrance.

It was a beautiful day. Though....he wished it was night. He wished his parents could see him in the light.

Staring back up at the sky, he ended up walking into the nearby woods. The sun shone through the green leaves, creating rays of light shining down upon the forest floor.

This more urban forest was nowhere near as lush as his home, but it comforted Ray to be at least in one.

He was just scanning the trees, and catching sight of a bird that showed up every now and then, when his peace was disrupted by an uncomfortable pain in his upper right back. Hissing in frustration, he rubbed it in minor pain. That area had been bothering him every now and then. He was under the impression that it was a pulled muscle, but these days, he was starting to doubt it.

It was starting to sting more than usual. Why? He hadn't remembered impacting on it or anything.

Suddenly, he stopped walking.

He froze.

There was something he dimly remembered. From whenever he had plummeted from the waterfall. From whenever he had dragged himself upon land.

He had heard a voice. A chant inside his mind.

__

Gai kou yuan li hei

Your bravery, young Ray. Your strength. Your willing determination to overcome this curse. To overcome this magic of darkness. I am impressed.

Gai kou yuan Yin

This curse...you shall still have within you. But...I shall drain all Yin from it. I shall turn it into an ability. One you shall need.

Tan lu gui shen

I cannot say another spell will avoid your life or a friend's....but this is the very reason I am doing this. As an apology, for what I did.

Gui zhen zi

As a reward for your skill, courage and determination, I lift this curse from your shoulders, and grant you to use it whenever you desire.

I bid you luck, Ray Kon, and I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you.

Farewell, my nephew.

Ray's eyes snapped open, pupils slitted in absolute fear and shock. He started shivering violently. His breathing grew shaky, as he staggered into a tree. The shock was overwhelming to him.

".....No...." He whispered, shakily. It couldn't have been....

Aunt Rika....Tell me...you didn't do this....you didn't!!"

His voice cracked, as he fell to his knees. His breathing was more forced, now. He felt sick, as if he were about to faint. He felt angry, sad and afraid at the same time.

He suddenly threw his head back, and screamed.

__

"You DIDN'T!!"

With a resigned, and sorrowful sigh, he collapsed onto the ground, breaking down into sobs. He curled up into a ball, still shaking. He couldn't accept this. He couldn't accept this at all.

"No...not you...not you..."

His eyes were shut tight. He refused to believe this.

He couldn't.

He shifted a little in his position, and remained in it for a few passing minutes into silence, to calm himself. He was still shaking violently, though. He was extremely shocked. He knew something that he thought was gone, had come back to haunt him. He knew one of the most unlikely people in the world had done it to him. And he also knew....

There was something about to happen.

Something terrible. Something amazing. Something unusual.

Slowly, he sat up, leaves falling from his raven black hair. He wiped his tears away and sniffled a little, before standing back up.

He stared upwards, at the tree branches. The sun shone through them, through the beadlike dew drops that still remained upon them. Glittering like the stars. Sparkling almost rainbow like.

The stars. His parent's watchful eyes.

The dull ache in his upper back increased, as his eyes began to grow heavy. He felt faint. His eyes revealed it. The amber was pale within the orbs. He was starting to feel...drowsy. Dizzy, even. He started to sway under the weight of drowsiness.

His eyes slid closed. He pictured the stars again. Clearer this time. Much clearer.

He pictured his home. He pictured the rainforest. He pictured the moon, glowing gently amongst the dark night sky.

He remembered being the tiger. He remembered calming the white tiger within. He remembered being it. The sharp fangs, the power rippling throughout his body, the sharp, daggerlike claws....

A sudden flash of pain in his head made him cry out, and fall to his knees, gasping.

He felt the dizziness flood his mind. Flood his body. He felt the pain leave, but drowsiness was taking over him. He fell forth onto his hands and knees, breathing hard. He felt as if he were going to collapse any second. He felt as if he were going to faint.

A tingling feeling started to spread throughout his mysteriously suffering body, as he whispered shakily. As he felt himself weaken, yet strengthen. As he summoned the power placed within him.

__

"Gai kou yan li hei

Gai kou yuan Yin

Tan lu gui shen

Gui zhen zi...."

That's when a sudden heat swept throughout the boy's body. His amber eyes reopened, to realize he was becoming engulfed in a white aura. Completely consumed. He began to feel even more sick. Even more weak.

His eyes closed, as he felt himself change.

He felt his body weaken, yet strengthen. He felt his inhuman canines lengthen even further. He felt claws protruding from his hands. He felt the power rippling throughout his shaking body.

He was on the very verge of collapsing and losing consciousness right now. He was so exhausted. The nightmares, the shock....it was so overwhelming.

But, he couldn't give up, now. He had to try. He had to keep going. To make sense of what his aunt had told him.

Trying to make sense...

The white aura subsided. The dizziness and weakness ceased, altogether as they'd come. As if nothing had ever happened.

But he was still in that position. He was still shaking. His eyes were still firmly shut. He felt...different. He knew something had definitely changed about him. He knew it. He was hesitant to reopen his amber orbs. Hesitant to see what he had become.

He was shaking violently. He was afraid. What had happened to him? What power had he unleashed? What magic?

But he knew he couldn't go on, questioning himself forever. He couldn't stay in that position all day either.

So he worked up whatever strength he had left, just to open his eyes.

Two, large white paws met his blurred gaze.

He blinked to sharpen his gaze, let in a shaky breath, and tried to let it all sink in.

__

I...

I...did it...

* * *

NG: Whoa, boy.....Finally a long chappie. Sorry for not updating sooner. School....(shudders)

Kai: (grins evilly)

NG: I SAW THAT, KAI!!! I AM DEFINITELY MAKING YOU A WUSS IN THIS FIC LATER ON!!!

Kai: Oo;;

I'll try updating sooner, oki? :)

2BC


	4. A New Ability, A New Victim

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!

* * *

_Oh, man...._

_What's happening? What was unleashed upon me? I....I don't know what's going on..._

_It's as if...it's happening all over again. It's as if I'm cursed. A second time. I can't believe it... I don't know what's happened to me. I don't even know HOW it happened. It's so..._

_Unbelievable. I feel as if something else has happened ages ago. Something terrible. I...don't wanna think about it... Why was I given this? Why did the same person who cursed me...give this ability?_

_This is so amazing, but...I-I...It's so unnerving as well..._

_What do I do, now? Show up like this?_

_I can't. No, it wouldn't be right. Show up in the form that almost tried to destroy them. I couldn't. But I..._

_How can I turn back? Do I have to stay like this forever? Do I?_

_Oh, man...I know something terrible happened...to my home...I...I saw it in my dreams..._

_N-no...I can't face it... It couldn't have happened...It just couldn't have..._

_What can I do, now?_

_Guys...Driger, Kevin, anybody..._

_What's going on?_

* * *

Kenny charged around Tyson's dojo, searching from room to room. Panic was written all over his face as he rushed around, his footsteps shaking the entire building as he ran.

"Hey Chief, what's up?" Max asked. He had just come in from outside, where he had been practicing a technique with Draciel. It had barely been any success, though. The V model beyblade was chipped in places from crashing into rocks.

"Ray's still missing!!" Kenny cried, still racing around the place like it was the end of the world. "I can't find him _anywhere!!_"

Max blinked. "Relax. I think he's still a little bummed about this morning. And besides, he might've taken a long walk to clear his mind about those nightmares 'n stuff." The blond haired blader shrugged.

"Yeah, Kenny." Tyson said, after finally dunking the broom into the bucket for the very last time. (His grandfather had forced him to clean the entire floor of the dojo.) "Maybe he just wants a little break from us. Just calm down, okay?"

"Relax?! _How can I RELAX?! We've just been notified of another exhibition match with the White Tigers and we're leaving for Beijing TOMMORROW!!!"_

Tyson and Max paled, as their frantic team mate continually searched each room repetitively, becoming more frantic by each passing second.

"When you put it _that _way..."

The Dragon and Turtle bladers suddenly rushed forth, equally panicked as their stumbling friend, joining him and searching from room to room.

Their cold team captain watched, amused, from a distance. His dark grey eyes shifted back outside, distaste swirling around inside their clear depths, as their screams became a little too chaotic.

Biting his lip, he pulled Dranzer out of his pocket, a warm, red glow surfacing within the bitchip. He smiled privately to himself, as he held a long and meaningful gaze towards his faithful companion.

Giving one last irritated look at his hyperactive team mates, he turned and walked off, deciding to look outside for his missing team mate. It was better than hanging around a group of idiots.

A pain rose in his heart as he mentioned it within his mind, but he dismissed it almost instantly.

He walked out the doorway, sliding the door shut behind him and making the sounds of screaming and yelling more muffled behind him as he made his way across the veranda, the cool, gentle night breeze stroking his body as he took every step, strengthening around him as he walked.

He inhaled with a small, content smile. His grey eyes gleamed excitedly. He, like his neko-jin team mate, appreciated the night. The stars, sparkling wondrously in the deep blue sky, dull, yet comforting to all those who laid eyes upon it. The majestic, silvery moon. Shining like a gleaming pearl. The calm, more wise duplicate of the far harsher sun.

He stopped, staring up at it. Staring up at this magnificent sight. In wonder.

His grey orbs strayed from every star, from every sparkling speck. Strayed away from their alert selves.

Oblivious.

Completely oblivious.

Unprepared for something. Something brewing within him. Something reawakening.

Something...deadly.

Kai's attention towards the stars suddenly faltered as a dull pain slowly started to develop, within his head. Within the walls of his relaxed mind, stirring it up with confusion and anxiety.

Narrowing his eyes in slight pain, he rubbed the back of his head, biting his lip. At first, he dismissed the thought, pronouncing it as a headache. The inference was short-lived however, when the pain began to grow sharper. More irritating.

At first, Kai was slightly annoyed, rubbing his head again, trying to ease the pain, swirling around in his thoughts. But as it strengthened, the pace of his heart began to quicken rapidly, as he began to grow anxious.

It wasn't like a normal headache. Not at all.

A thought began to surface within the surface of his pained mind, but he abruptly pushed it down again. As hard as he could.

It couldn't...

He tried to avert his thoughts back onto finding Ray, but the pain in his head refused to lessen. In fact, it grew sharper. Stronger. Dominant.

He tried to step forward, tried to ignore this mysteriously suffering state. His head was starting to throb violently, and his heart raced. He tried to...

He staggered forward. He clutched his head with one hand, gripping tighter, tighter, as the pain grew. Grew unbearable.

A pained gasp escaped his throat. Dizziness was flooding his entire body. Striking it. Forcing it down. Down onto all fours. Trying to dominate his own free will.

Kai shook his head. No. 't...

The thought he had been trying desperately to push back down into the depths of the forgotten began to surface. He was facing away. He was refusing to believe it. He felt the ground swirling beneath him, but he faced away from the truth. The truth he could not accept. The truth he thought was impossible.

But all doubts abruptly faded from his mind, as he snatched a final gaze up towards the starry skies above, before collapsing down to the ground with a cry of terror, pain and resignation.

The moon was glowing red.

* * *

In the dimly lit streets of Tokyo, the cold wind of night streaked throughout the roads, wailing. A haunting call, echoing throughout the alleyways, sending a shiver down the spine towards anybody standing in its path.

It swirled around, panicked, and its terror grew, as well as its strength. It started to toss lifeless brown leaves, twirling them consistently, eventually throwing them away into the sky, as if it had already lost interest, like a child with a new, yet unsatisfactory toy.

It the rushed through streets, tossing crates and boxes away. Tearing through them, as if trying to find something. Trying to uncover a hiding object.

Until it finally uncovered something unusual.

Ray staggered back, surprised by the unsettling wind, tearing away his hiding place.

He suddenly snapped back to reality, abruptly, when he realized his cover was blown. No one was going to just glance at him without a second thought. No one was going to leave him alone if they saw him. Like this.

The wind streaked through his black and white fur and he shivered. He was freezing. He'd been out here for hours, in this form. Hiding. Trying to find out what to do.

But he'd dozed off in his hiding place. He'd forgotten about it.

But he knew he hadn't wandered far from Tyson's dojo. Only a couple of blocks. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to just run away. Maybe he needed his friends by his side, in order for this one to be figured out. He knew he would have some explaining to do, but it was better than just hanging around here, _trying _to think.

Quickly, yet stealthily, he raced towards the open street, prepared to race back out of sight again if anyone was near. But the street he came upon was completely deserted. Not one living person in sight.

Quickening the pace, he raced through the street. He ran past parked cars, and flickering lamps. Everyone was at home. He didn't need to worry about anything.

Tyson's place came into view quicker than expected, so he screeched to a halt, anchoring his long claws into the ground.

He remained in that position for a while, his heart thudding.

He was still anxious. Still unsure.

Unsure if he should return.

His amber eyes scanned the area in front of the entire dojo, making sure he wasn't being followed or see by anybody, then, certain that the coast was clear, he walked, cautiously, into the archway.

His amber eyes scanned the darkness, pupils rounding as they adjusted to the dark.

At first, everything seemed normal. The bushes were there, the trees lining the wall of the dojo (One area was smashed, which was where Tyson had firstly launched his killer attack) and the small glimmering pond in the centre of the courtyard.

But as he looked closer at the pond, he noticed a small, red gleam.

Blinking, he walked up towards it, confused. A red light? In the pond? Had Kai dropped Dranzer in there or something? He didn't know.

He grew more anxious as he approached the gleam. The scarlet light. What was it?

He reached the edge of the small pond, and stared into the water. But all he saw was his reflection –

_Wait_. His eyes slitted.

He did see his reflection. His _human_ reflection. His former self, staring back up at him, a shocked look brewing within his expression. His raven hair floating slightly, caught in the flow of the restless wind. But when his gaze snapped back down towards his body, he was disappointed to see that his large white paws were still there. Still a tiger. Inhuman.

His gaze traced back to the pond, where his human face lay, rippling and distorted. But then, he saw the red gleam again. But this time, he realized it wasn't coming from the pond alone.

It was a reflection, too.

Ray's throat grew completely dry as he let in a shaky gasp. One of horror, and twisted realization.

It was a reflection of the moon. The _scarlet _moon.

His gaze snapped upwards, terror filling his amber eyes as they slitted, towards the sparkling sky. Yes, there it was. The moon was glowing red. Blood red.

But that was impossible. His head didn't hurt or anything. He didn't feel dizzy or strange. He didn't feel hate brewing in his heart like he usually did under the spell.

Suddenly, he remembered. He recalled his aunt's words.

"_I cannot say another spell will avoid your life or a friend's...."_

He tensed. Hard. Spitefully.

My friends?

That's when he heard it. That's when he heard a cry. A cry of terror and pain.

He spun around, eyes narrowing abruptly into slits. Behind him, was a recognisable figure, curled up into a ball on his side, on the ground. Breathing hard. Gripping his head in major pain.

KAI!!

Ray cried out.

The team captain stopped moving, though he was still shaking. Still in pain. One eye slowly opened, which to Ray's horror, had the faintest glow of scarlet swirling around their grey depths.

"R..Ray...?" He whispered, weakly.

The white tiger stared at his pained team captain, shakily.

_N...No...._

Kai's eyes snapped back closed, as another spasm of pain racked throughout his brain, making him hiss in anger, and fear.

Ray snatched his gaze back up towards the glowing moon, seemingly taunting the white tiger. Seemingly trying to make hate resurface in his heart. But Ray didn't fall for it. He knew Kai was in the scarlet moonlight. He was in danger of transforming if he stayed there.

Ray reacted and did the only thing he could think of. The absolute first thing that came into mind.

The former neko-jin tackled the team captain out of the scarlet rays of the cursed moonlight. Out of the way of the spell.

Kai let out a small gasp, as he impacted upon the surface on the hard, wooden, veranda, Ray sprawling a few metres away from him, yowling in pain.

A high pitched, screeching sound suddenly filled both their ears as Ray suddenly caught sight of the moon. The scarlet was abruptly lessening. Fading until it just became normal white. Pearly and calm. As if nothing had happened. As if it had remained this way, the entire time.

The tiger blinked in confusion. Had he imagined it all? Had Kai really been in that much pain?

But then, he heard a small moan behind him. Kai was trying to get up, but shakily. His breathing was laboured, and his eyes were clouded with fear and confusion. Completely lacking their usual sharpness, when Ray lay his own amber orbs upon them.

He only succeeded as going up as far enough to his knees, before staring back at his neko-jin team mate. His eyes regained a hint of sharpness and steeliness as he did so.

"What...? Ray, how did you...?" His voice was only a whisper. He was still taken aback from what had happened.

The white tiger slowly shook his head.

I-I'm not sure...

His eyes shut, tightly.

I don't know if I can change back...

The team captain stared at Ray, total sharpness beginning to resurface within his grey orbs, as he finally succeeded in standing up.

"How did this happen, Ray?" He asked. His tone was still a little unsure, and even cautious, but most of its usual characteristics had returned.

The neko-jin thought back, about whenever he was in the forest. Whenever he was human, completely unaware of anything that was about to happen to him. Remembering the words of his aunt. Remembered how he was unable to accept it all...

He remembered observing the stars as a human. Remembered how his face would light up in wonder every time he laid eyes upon his parent's watchful sparkling orbs. Stare up in excitement as he spotted the gleaming white moon, a calm glow ruling the starry sky...

Abrupt dizziness clouded his mind, and he staggered back, breathing hard. He was forced to release his thoughts of the night sky. Something was brewing. Inside him. He could feel it. Something was trying to release itself from the depths of the white tiger. Trying to resurface.

He could barely hear Kai call out to him. He could barely hear the slam of the door being hurled open, his worrying team mates rushing out. He could barely hear Driger, trying desperately to tell him to remain calm.

But it was too much. The dizziness was taking over his body, as a white light completely engulfed him. Consumed him. Forcing his true self to resurface, and the white tiger to retreat back within.

He was forced back upon two legs, gripping his head as his claws shrank and became fingers. He felt his canines shorten. He felt himself – his _true_ self – resurface.

"_Argh_!_"_

He felt the white light subside. He felt the dizziness leave him.

But he felt so heavy. Exhausted.

His legs buckled and he fell to the ground with a moan. Hard. Painfully.

Ray's amber eyes were open for a few seconds, but not long enough to see him friends rush forward to his aid...

* * *

NG: Ah, so Ray's got an ABILITY now....AND WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING TO KAI?!

Kai: Crap. You _did _make me a wuss!

NG: But I'm not gonna stop there, mister! Ho-No...XD

Kai: Oo;;

NG: I'm sorry I updated late again...I have EXAMS!! :o

So I'll probably be late again....XD

2BC


	5. An Unexpected Invitation

Hi, Tears of Eternal Darkness here, I'm continuing NettikGirl's White Tiger Within two for reason that can be found on her bio -

Well here's the next chapter of this already great fic I just hope I do it justice -'

"Blah, Blah" talking

_Blah, Blah _thinking

Ray woke to a familiar voice; it sounded quiet and distant but became clearer as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and let the moonlight flood his vision as it streamed in through the windows of the Dojo. He blinked a few times to clear himself of any traces of sleep. He looked around and saw his friends all sat in a corner talking quietly.

Ray could feel sleep trying to take him again as he lay there, so he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Max must have noticed the movement because he immediately ran over.

"Ray!" He yelled as he skidded to a halt on his knees beside the neko-jin.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Tyson asked as he walked towards his friend with a worried look on his face.

"Fine." Ray said simply but the look on their faces said they didn't really think he was 'fine'. "Look, guy, I'm fine. Really." He quickly added. He looked at their face and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but fell silent when Kai walked in. He looked paler than usual and he had a slightly out-of-it look in his eyes.

Tyson turned to his captain. "How are you feeling, Kai?" he asked.

"Hn." Was all he got. Everyone sighed and silence fell on the Dojo once more.

Ray made a decision; they had a right to know.

"Guys," he said unsure how to tell them. They all turned to him. "I've got something to tell you." He started, avoiding their eyes. "I… um… I can turn into the white tiger at will." He said quietly. They stared, unsure of what they had heard and whether or not it was true. The neko-jin glanced up at them and saw confusion and uncertainty in his friend's eyes.

Tyson turned to look at Kai. "Is it… true?" he asked the stoic teen who merely nodded. Tyson, Max and Kenny where slightly stunned; this was not normal. All was silent until Tyson dared to speak.

"How long have been able to transform into the white tiger?" he asked string at the neko-jin.

"I only found out today." He admitted quietly.

All were silent. No one spoke. Then something struck Kenny; Ray didn't know of the trip to Beijing.

"Um… Ray?" He asked nervously. The neko-jin looked up. "We have an exhibition match… against the White Tigers… in Beijing… tomorrow. Are you OK with that?" Ray just stared.

_WHAT! I CAN'T GO TO BEIJING! TO BATTLE AGAINST THE WHITE TIGERS NO LESS! What to do! What to do! Um, um…_

"Sure. No problem." He smiled.

_NO! NO! CAN'T GO! NO! NOOOOOOO!_

The next morning the team was packed and ready to go. All they were waiting for was the car to take them to the air port, to Beijing…

TBC

What did you think?

Review!


	6. Not Here, Not Now

Here's the next chapter of this already great fic I just hope I do it justice -'

Sorry it's late. 

"Blah, Blah" talking

_Blah, Blah _thinking

Chapter 6

"All passengers for flight 607, to Beijing, China, please make their way to boarding gate 18. Passengers for flight 607 to gate 18. Thank you" The voice through the intercom brought Ray back from his thoughts.

"Come on, Ray!" Tyson yelled at his team mate. "That's us!"

"Ok." Ray replied grabbing his bag and running to catch up with his friends.

When they got onto the plane, the Blade Breakers were fast at finding their seats. Tyson and Max sat in front of Ray and Kai while Kenny was stuck sitting next to a rather old (and some may say smelly) man.

As he stared out of the window, at the sea, Ray wondered what would happen when they got China. Would the White Tigers hate him for coming back?

After a while Ray glanced at Kai. The older teen was busy trying to decide which CD to listen to on his walkman and Ray had to admit, seeing their team captain so baffled over something so simple was quite funny.

Now that Ray was more relaxed he let his thoughts wonder back to what happened the other night. Kai had been exposed to the red moons light but, thankfully, he had shown no signs of being effected by it… yet.

The rest of the flight of pretty much uneventful, if you take away the part where Kai almost slaughtered his walkman because of its lack of battery power. Ray found this sight also rather funny, as he watched the poor teen stuff his walkman and CD's back into his bag. Kai decided to fume for the rest of the journey, while Ray just stared out of the window again.

When the plane touched down, Ray was brought out of his stupor. The Blade breakers got off the plane and where greeted by a man, who was holding a sign with the team name on it, above his head.

'Welcome Blade breakers!' he said warmly. "My name is Ling Hou. I was hired by Mr. Dickinson to take you around Beijing should you wish to go the mountain village of the White Tigers." She smiled a friendly smile at them before continuing. "But first I am to take to your hotel. So, follow me." With that he turned and began walking towards the exit of the air port and to a black car that sat directly outside the doors, with the Blade breakers following closely behind.

Ling opened the door for them and they all climbed in. (Their luggage was put in the boot.)

The man drove them through the streets of Beijing. As they looked out of the windows, the team noticed lots of children, of all ages, both girls and boys, were playing with Beyblades.

After a few minutes of driving, Ling pulled up in front of a rather grand looking hotel.

The man got out and opened the door for the team. He then locked his car and led them up the stone steps, through the front double-doors and towards the front desk.

After checking in, the team took the elevator to the top floor.

Tyson and Max decided to share one of the double rooms in their suite. Kenny took the single, leaving Ray sharing, once again, with Kai in the last double room.

Ray entered the room and set his bag down on the single bed closest to the door. He looked around the reasonably sized room and noticed a door on the wall to the left of the door was open ajar and a he could see a tiled wall beyond it. They had an on-suite bathroom, as well as a large hotel suite all to them selves.

Kai entered shortly afterwards and dropped his bag down on top of the window-side bed. The blue-haired teen looked around, noticing the on-suite but said nothing.

Moments later, Tyson pocked his head round the door. "Come on you two." He said with a huge grin. "Ling said he was asked to take us somewhere." Kai raised an eyebrow at him but Ray was bit more curious. "Where is he taking us?" asked the neko-jin.

Tyson shrugged. 'Don't know. But it's bound to be good. Come on.' With that the young Beyblader disappeared from site. Ray looked back at Kai and shrugged before turning back and exiting the room. Kai rolled his eyes but followed reluctantly.

Ling was waiting for them by his car. He opened the door for them as they approached, and closed it when the last Blade Breaker was in. He then climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

After a while, Tyson looked out the window and realised they were going along a dirt road. He leaned forward and asked Ling; "Um… Mr Hou, sir?" the man made a noise to show he had heard. "Where are we going?" Ling said nothing but inclined his head in the direction they were going. Tyson looked up and saw some familiar mountains. "Oh." He said when he realised where they were going.

"Hey, Ray!" he said as he sat back. The Chinese blader looked over. "We're going to the White Tiger village." The Dragoon Blader grinned and looked out the window again, missing the look of shock and worry on Ray's face.

After a few more minutes in the car Ling pulled up near a walk way that wound up the mountain. The Blade Breakers got out and Ling began leading them up the mountain.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked for the millionth time.

"Not yet, sir." Replied Ling. The others sighed together, knowing this scene would repeat itself another ten or more time before they reached the village.

The journey was silent most of the time, minus Tyson's winning. When Tyson was about to open his mouth once more to ask his favourite question, Ling announced they had arrived.

"We are here Blade Breakers." He said. The team brightened up a bit but all smiles vanished when they saw the village.

The village looked as though a bomb had hit it; houses had roof missing or on fire. There were arrows stuck in the ground and walls of what use to be homes. There was a thick smell of blood on the air. Body's lay strewn on the ground, some with limbs missing most with arrows in them. The ground had been stained red.

All the team could do was stare in disbelief at the carnage about them. They walked through, careful not to step on any of the bodies or in any of the spilt blood, although they found this task very hard.

As they past they watched a young girl trying to find something berried under what use to be her home. They saw men and women nursing the injured and soon they found them selves walking towards a man digging holes in the ground for the dead. Ray stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked, his voice shacking. The man stopped his miserable task to look at the new comers.

"What happened here?" Ray asked disbelief evident in his shaky voice.

"We… we were attacked." The man replied quietly, still a bit shaken himself. He bowed his head. "It… it was awful! People where screaming… and yelling! And when it finally stopped… they were no where to be found."

The team stared for a moment, wondering who he was talking about, until Ray asked, "um… who? Who was no where to be found?"

The man looked up again. "The team. The White Tigers."

Sorry it's so short.

Review!

-


	7. Quest and Curse Anew

Here's the next chapter of this already great fic I just hope I do it justice -'

I'd also like to take this moment to say I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT'S SO LATE! Please forgive me! 

"Blah, Blah" talking

_Blah, Blah _thinking

_A quick reminder of what happened Last Time_

All the team could do was stare in disbelief at the carnage about them. They walked through, careful not to step on any of the bodies or in any of the spilt blood, although they found this task very hard.

As they past they watched a young girl trying to find something buried under what used to be her home. They saw men and women nursing the injured and soon they found them selves walking towards a man digging holes in the ground for the dead. Ray stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked, his voice shacking. The man stopped his miserable task to look at the new comers.

"What happened here?" Ray asked disbelief evident in his shaky voice.

"We… we were attacked." The man replied quietly, still a bit shaken himself. He bowed his head. "It… it was awful! People where screaming… and yelling! And when it finally stopped… they were no where to be found."

The team stared for a moment, wondering who he was talking about, until Ray asked, "um… who? Who was no where to be found?"

The man looked up again. "The team. The White Tigers."

Chapter 7

Ray sat on the roof of the hut the BladeBreakers were currently accommodating in. They had arrived at the White Tiger's village only to find that they were missing along with a few of the villagers. _What could possibly have happened to them?_ He wondered. He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers from the fading sun, and leapt silently from the roof. He turned to enter the hut only to bump into Kai who had been stood leaning against the door frame, for some time, it seemed.

With a nod to his captain, Ray stepped into the hut. The sight that greeted him consisted of Max and Tyson fighting over the bed nearest the window and Kenny just sat on the floor trying to ignore them. With a shake of his head, Ray sat down on the nearest bed. With one last glance at the two warriors, he lay down and closed his eyes knowing that he was going to need quite a bit of sleep for what he was planning on doing that night.

After a few hours light sleeping, Ray awoke. He surveyed his surroundings before slowly sitting up. Everything outside the hut was dark and quiet, as was everything inside, except from Tyson's snoring. Everyone was asleep and so, without making a sound, he slid out of bed, put on his shoes and silently left the hut.

When he was near the border of the surrounding forest, Ray hid behind some bushes and slowly began to change forms. After a moment of getting his bearings, Ray soundlessly entered the forest at a fast run.

As the White Tiger made his way through the well-known trees, Ray's mind was racing; who had taken the White Tiger Team? Why had they taken them? And if the Team was only being used to lure him in, why take the villagers! This was getting too much. What was he looking for anyway?

As he ran, the moon's light snuck in through the tree-tops, it was so bright that seemed to spot-light him. As it past over some bushes, Ray saw something shine. He slowed his pass and trotted over to the shrubbery. Changing back into his human form, Ray slowly reached a hand out and grasped a hold of something hard. He pulled it out and realised that it was a book.

The neko-jin looked at its old, brown cover. The gold lettering of the title having almost faded completely. Ray opened the front cover and saw something written on the inside cover that looked too recent to have been written when the rest of the book was. It was a name; Lee Wong. Ray's curiosity got the better of him and he turned the first page and began to read it.

---

Kai had always been a light sleeper, and this night was no exception, he woke to the sound of light footsteps on wooden flooring. Deciding it was probably one of his team-mates going to the bathroom, he tried to go back to sleep but was rudely interrupted by the door sliding shut with a slight snap. Slowly he opened one eye and glared at the offending piece of wood. Knowing he probably wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep, he sat up, thinking a nice long walk would help, but then he noticed something was missing, or someone.

Remembering hearing the door closing, he figured that the missing person had probably gone for a walk themselves. He got up, put his shoes on and exiting the hut, only to find footprints on the ground, leading away from the hut and towards the forest. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he followed the footprints but found that they came to a short stop at the border of the forest and were replaced with paw prints… _paw prints? What the-? How can a person change the shape of their feet? _Kai wondered, completely baffled. But then it hit him; _Ray! _Ray was the one who had snuck out moments before. Kai continued to follow the prints with a scowl on his face. _Why would Ray change into the White Tiger and go into the forest?_

After a while, Kai began to wonder whether he should return to the hut. But just as this thought came into his mine, he caught sight of something white near some bushes, further down the path.

"Ray?" He wondered aloud. Ray, having heard him, turned.

"Kai what are you doing here?" He asked getting to his feet and walking to meet his captain.

"I thought I'd go for a walk." Kai replied simply. "What are you doing here?"

"I… um" Ray hesitated, not too sure whether he should tell Kai what he was planning to do, but the look on Kai's face told him he should.

The Neko-Jin sighed. "I was… going to try and find the White Tigers."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And you thought you could do this in your White Tiger form?"

Ray gave a guilty grin. "I'm quieter as a Tiger."

"Hmph. Well, you won't be able to do it alone."

"Are you volunteering to help me?" Kai nodded. "I said I wanted to be quiet not alert who ever took them of my presence." Ray joked.

"Are you saying I'm not quiet?" Kai asked.

"Well… " Ray replied. "With your boots on you can be a bit noisy."

Kai sighed before saying seriously, "Well, you won't really have to worry about that."

Ray merely stared. _What are you talking about?_ He thought. "I've got something to tell you," The Russian said, looked down at his feet, finding his boots very interesting.

"Kai?" Ray asked, tilting his head to one side. "What is it?"

Kai finally looked up, an expression of, what seemed like, worry on his face. He sighed again. "Ray, I think… I think I might be cursed."

Sorry for the cliffy and even more sorry for the HUGE delay!

Please review! 


	8. The Lone Wolf

… awkward wave … hi, guys. dodges very sharp objects um… I'd just like to say that I am very, very, very, VERY sorry that this is probably over a year late. I feel so terrible and I wouldn't blame any of you if you wanted to shoot me and maim my body in many gruesome ways but if you do, there will be no one to finish the story, so please don't. I don't really have any excuse so… yeah.

Anyway, enough talk, it's time for the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I also do not own this plot, I just write it ;)

"Blah, Blah" talking

_Blah, Blah _thinking

_A quick reminder of what happened Last Time_

"_Are you saying I'm not quiet?" Kai asked._

"_Well… " Ray replied. "With your boots on you can be a bit noisy."_

_Kai sighed before saying seriously, "Well, you won't really have to worry about that."_

_Ray merely stared. What are you talking about? He thought. "I've got something to tell you," The Russian said, looked down at his feet, finding his boots very interesting._

"_Kai?" Ray asked, tilting his head to one side. "What is it?"_

_Kai finally looked up, an expression of, what seemed like, worry on his face. He sighed again. "Ray, I think… I think I might be cursed."_

Chapter 8

Ray could do nothing but stare at his captain. Finally, he was able to shake himself out of it. "You're… cursed?" He asked nervously.

Kai nodded. "I think so."

"What makes you think so?" Ray asked, slowly.

"I'm not sure. It's just, ever since I was caught in the red moons light, I've felt… different."

"Hm… well, let's just hope it's nothing." Ray replied, trying to sound reassuring, even though he knew in his heart that Kai was bound to cursed after what happened at Tyson's.

Kai nodded, but did not reply, as they resumed their walk through the dark trees.

After what seemed like ages of walking through the thick black trees of the forest, Ray and Kai came across a small path. Following it, they found that it led to what looked like the remains of a temple.

The building looked old, very old in fact; the pillars that held up the archway, above the entrance, were cracked and covered in moss. The stone steps that led into the dark temple were cracked as well. More plants grew between the broken stone, and even though it was dark, Ray was sure the stone was red.

"What is this place?" Kai's voice tore through Ray's train of thought, and the Neko-Jin turned to see his friend frowning up at the dark structure.

"I'm not sure." Ray replied slowly. "I think it's the Zhou Temple."

"Hm. Zhou Temple." Kai muttered, as if he recognised the name. "Looks like it hasn't been used in centuries."

"Yeah." Ray frowned at the silent stone, remembering the stories of the man who use to live within its wall. "The last time it was used was ages ago. People just forgot about it, I guess."

Slowly, the pair made their way up the stone steps and through the archway. Over time, the wooden doors that use to hide the interior had begun to rot and insects had made many a home in the wooden panels.

An eerie silence greeted the two bladers as they stepped into the darkness. Moss and over plants has found homes in and around the walls and the once beautiful walls were now decorated with cobwebs and cracked in many places.

As Ray took in his surroundings, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong; as though someone or something was watching them.

"Argh!" Ray turned, sharply to face his team captain; Kai was holding his head in his hands and his eyes were tight shut.

As he slowly sank to the floor, Ray realised that his friend was beginning to transform; his canines elongated and his hands became covered with thick, grey fur. His body began to change; his hands now resembled large paws and his jaw had extended to resemble that of a wolf.

Soon, Kai's whole body was covered with fur and he now stood on all fours as the transformation became complete.

Ray stood, shocked. He had no idea what could have caused Kai to transform but whatever it was, it didn't bode well for either of them.

"Kai?" Ray ventured, unsure if his friend would recognise him through the curse.

When he received no reply or sign, Ray tried again. "Kai?" He asked a little louder. This time, Kai did hear him; the wolf's eyes snapped open and they turned slowly to glare at the Neko-Jin.

Suddenly, the large jaw opened to reveal sharp canine teeth. Kai growled dangerously and he lunged for Ray's neck.

Due to his fast reflexes, Ray was able leap out of the way of Kai's outstretched claws. _This isn't good…_ Ray thought desperately. _I need to get the Kai back, but how...?_

Jumping to his left, Ray narrowly dodged yet another attempt to claw his throat out. _Maybe I could… hit him hard on the head with a rock or something…? No that would hurt him more than help him… what do I do?_

Jumping backwards, Ray realised that the only way he was going to get Kai back was to transform into the White Tiger. He couldn't keep on jumping and leaping out of Kai's reach, he was going to have to fight back. No matter how much he didn't want to.

Just as Kai became close enough, Ray readied himself before kicking out and catching Kai in the chest, sending the wolf backwards a few yards.

Kai landed hard on the stone and after a few seconds pushed himself up onto four paws. Shacking his head, the wolf attempted to regain his bearings, while Ray hid in the shadows.

_Good, just enough time for me to change…_ The Neko-Jin thought as he began to summon the power of the White Tiger.

Kai stood staring into the shadows of the temple. Then he saw it; there was a flash of white to his left. Before he could react, however, it was already upon him.

Ray had leapt from the shadows and landed heavily on Kai. The wolf was shocked but recovered quickly enough to shove the tiger off, before pulling himself to his feet.

The two stood opposite each other, not making a move. Ray watched his friend closely, he could see that Kai had no control of the wolf. The long fangs were bared and the sharp claws were scratching at the stone beneath his paws. The wolf was ready to kill. And he wasn't going to hesitate.

_Please, Kai…Please, if you can hear me, please stop. Try to fight it... Please…_

Sorry for the cliffy and if it's a bit short and even more sorry for the HUGE, GIANT, GAPPING, HOLE OF A DELAY!!! I am truly very, very SORRY!!!

COOKIES FOR ALL!!!

dives back behind monitor Please review.


End file.
